


we like what we do

by ophanims



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanims/pseuds/ophanims
Summary: you've got me feeling like a walking love song





	we like what we do

Brian hummed as he rummaged around his pocket for the grocery list. “Alright,” he began, catching Pat’s attention. “Baking supplies.”

Pat smiled, leaning over the shopping cart. “What kind of cake do we want?” He asked, pushing hair out of his face.

“Chocolate?”

“Sounds good to me,” Patrick said with a laugh. “Can’t go wrong with chocolate.”

Brian nodded, skimming down the list to see exactly what they needed. “We’ll need to pick up cocoa,” he added, tapping the paper against his palm. 

Grocery shopping with Brian was always an adventure. No matter how crowded the store, how long the lines, how expensive the items… Brian always made it enjoyable.

_Or maybe it’s just being around Brian that makes anything enjoyable_ , Patrick thought to himself. He let his gaze wander to the other man, who was swaying his hips to the beat of whatever 80’s song was playing as he walked.

_Yeah, definitely that._

Patrick was so in love.

“So, flour, butter, eggs, milk- But lactose free milk, we don’t want you getting sick!” Brian turned his attention to Pat, who had fallen behind as he was watching Brian. Pushing the cart over, he gave a grin. “I can always take a Lactaid, you know.”

Brian shook his head. “No! No, we’re getting lactose free. Don’t wanna risk your health!”

“Brian,” Patrick laughed, “I won’t die if I eat lactose. It’s fine.”

But Brian had already started walking, raising a hand to cut Pat off. “Nope! Not risking it, Pat Gill.”

Patrick rolled his eyes with a smile, following him. 

“Also, frosting, I want chocolate frosting too, if that’s alright,” Brian continued, glancing back over at his boyfriend. Pat nodded, scanning the shelves. Brian smiled. “Alright, let’s do this.” 

Brian always knew exactly where everything was. A relief, to be honest, grocery shopping always stressed Patrick out. So being with Brian, who dipped in and out of aisles with ease, grabbing what he needed and returning to the cart with armfuls of supplies made things so much easier.

Patrick added a few things to the cart himself, such as cake decorations and toppings. Brian had giggled when he saw the rainbow sprinkles Patrick had picked out, cute heart shaped ones. “You’re so cute, Patrick,” Brian said, leaning up to peck a kiss against Pat’s cheek. Pat blushed, still unused to the casual affection in public even after all this time, but he wasn’t complaining. He loved Brian too much to complain.

Patrick thought, for a moment, about what a future with Brian would be like. They had been together for a while now, going on almost two years. They were committed, and they loved each other to the moon and back. Pat couldn’t think of a life without Brian by his side.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Brian dumping the last of the baking supplies they needed into the cart, and he blinked once, twice, coming back to the real world. Brian was smiling up at him, his eyes shining behind his glasses. “That’s everything, I think.”

Pat looked down at the full cart. There was definitely more than cake stuff in there, but hey, they’re only human. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Pat said, heading to the checkout aisle with the least amount of people.

Once they had checked out, they loaded up Brian’s car with the groceries, and Pat got back into the driver’s seat. “Why do you want me to drive your car, again?” Pat asked, starting the ignition.

“I like watching you drive. You’re so cute and concentrated.” 

Pat blushed at that, turning his head to the road as he began to drive. Brian smiled.

“So, we doing this at your place or mine?” Patrick asked once they were out of the parking lot.

“I think Laura and Jonah are home right now, and I don’t want to deal with their teasing, so yours, if that’s okay?”

“My place it is,” Patrick replied, taking the next turn to head to his apartment.

Brian smiled, sitting in silence for a few moments before reaching over and turning on the radio, which played a soft, gentle love song. Pat didn’t recognize it, but Brian seemed to, and he began to hum to it, swaying back and forth in place. Pat wished he wasn’t driving, so he could stare, wonderstruck, at his boyfriend and think about how lucky he was to have him.

They soon pulled into the lot for Patrick’s apartment, and with only a bit of struggling they managed to unload the car and carry everything up in one trip, only dropping a couple things on the way. Pat stood and caught his breath at the door, muttering about how he’s getting too old for this. 

Brian rolled his eyes, taking out all the ingredients they had just bought. “Get over here, old man, we have a cake to bake.” As Patrick walked over with a huff, Brian took out his phone, and began playing a playlist of upbeat music Pat didn’t recognize, but still enjoyed.

Brian sang along loudly, dancing in place as he pulled up a recipe. Pat grabbed some bowls, placing them on the counter next to Brian. 

“Preheat the oven for me, darling?” Brian asked between verses.

Pat nodded, scooting behind the narrow space between the counter and Brian to start the oven. Their backs were pressed together, and Pat took in the comforting warmth for a moment before moving away. 

Brian began measuring the flour, always perfecting each amount as he poured it into the bowl. Pat took a peak at the recipe and grabbed the cocoa, measuring out a few tablespoons and dumping them into the bowl with the flour, reaching under Brian’s arms. Brian smiled and stole a quick kiss as he did, making Patrick hum contently.

Next were the eggs, which Pat and Brian cracked at the same time, laughing as Pat’s broke outside of the bowl and spilled onto the counter. Pat covered his mouth as he laughed, bending over and gasping. Brian grinned and reached over beside him to wipe up the mess, ruffling Pat’s hair with his other hand.

Pat rested his chin against Brian’s head as he did that, only for a moment before Brian pulled back and kissed him again, brief, but sweet. He cracked another egg and added it to the mix before adding some sugar and a dash of salt. 

“Milk next,” Brian said, and they both reached for it at the same time, their hands brushing. Pat could see the blush riding up Brian’s cheeks, and he smiled. Brian was perfect.

Pat reached over and poked Brian’s nose with a “boop!” and stole the milk from him when he was distracted, making the younger man stick out his tongue and laugh. “Dork.”

“Mmm, maybe I am, but you know I got it from you,” Patrick replied, adding the milk to the mix. 

“You were a dork long before you met me, Pat Gill.”  
“Takes one to know one, I guess.”

Brian barked out a laugh, swaying his hips to the music that Pat had forgotten about. Brian went back to singing, and Pat relaxed, listening to the soothing sound of his voice.

Soon they had all the ingredients added and Pat poured the mix into two round pans, sliding them both into the oven. 

Brian extended a hand to Pat when he was done, raising an eyebrow. 

“Would you like to dance, Pat Gill?”

Pat took his hand and bowed his head. “I would be honored to, my darling Brian.”

Brian giggled and pulled Patrick close, pressing his forehead to the other man’s. Patrick wasn’t good at dancing, but Brian didn’t mind, leading him through the kitchen slowly, a pace which didn’t match the playing song at all. But it didn’t matter, they were in their own trance, the only music they needed were the rhythm of each other’s hearts to guide them.

Patrick leaned in for a kiss, soft and gentle, deeper than the quick, chaste kisses they had shared before. Brian melted into him, their dancing slowing to a stop as Brian rested in Pat’s arms, pressing close to the other’s body.

They pulled away after a few moments, Brian’s eyes dark, his face flushed.

Pat was stunned at just how beautiful he was.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Pat.”

Patrick took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Brian’s.

“I’ve been thinking,” he began, “about us.”

“What about us?”

“The future. Our future. Together.”

“What do you mean?” Brian pulled away, looking up at Pat, worried.

“I think we should move in together. Soon.”

Brian’s eyes went wide, his mouth curving into a wide smile as he processed what Pat had said. His hands trembled and he gripped Pat’s shirt.

“Would you?” Pat asked, rubbing Brian’s back comfortingly.

“Oh my god, Pat Gill, is that even a question? Of course, of course I would!”

Before Pat could reply, Brian’s lips were back on his, his hands tangled into the older man’s hair. 

Patrick couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! it's been a while since i've written these two and i wanted to jump back into it for so long, so here's this. not that great but it's something! and it's soft!!
> 
> title/excerpt: 11:11 - waterparks
> 
> rpf tumblr: patbrian


End file.
